


Sweet Satisfaction

by Kinozaki



Category: GJ部 | GJ Club
Genre: Age Progression, F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: A young boy desperate to visit his big sister's club at school is constantly denied and told that it is strictly members-only. Wishing they could fit in a little better and finally become a club member, they soon find that things might work out for them far sooner than they ever would've expected.





	Sweet Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on April 16, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

“Come on, Mao! Pleeease? Just this one time!”  
  
Michio had lost track of how long he’d been pleading with his big sister, trying his best to get her to budge an inch. She was adamant, though, her resolve unwavering even as Michio got on his knees. He bowed his head down low until his nose was practically touching the floor, exaggerating his position as much as he could in an attempt to try and appeal to his sister’s ego. Instead, she simply folded her arms, a smug smile spreading across her face.  
  
“Sorry! The club’s rules are absolute. My hands are tied on this one,” she responded, the frivolous, dismissive tone in her voice making it clear she wasn’t sorry at all and, of course, was simply fibbing to get Michio to drop the argument like he usually did.  
  
“But Sis, you’re the president! You make the rules!” he yelled back, rising to his feet once more. He could feel his temper getting the best at him, his mind starting to nitpick away at his sister as he tried to resist just belting out an insult and running away. Michio wanted more than anything to tease her for being so short, not even a hair taller than him, knowing it was a surefire way to irritate her. He wasn’t backing down this time, though. He was determined to match his sister’s stubbornness.  
  
“Exactly! That’s why I can’t budge on this one, even for family! It would be a gross misuse of the power entrusted to me, huhuhu,” she explained, letting out a proud, smug little chuckle at the end that had Michio seeing red.  
  
“I want to see what you do there, though! Every day you come home and won’t shut up about ‘Today, Kirara said this’ and ‘It was so funny when Tama did that’ and ‘You wouldn’t believe what happened with Shion.’ It’s all you ever talk about! I just want to go once and check it out!”  
  
His sister strode over to him, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair about. “Huhuhu, oh, to be young! I remember what it was like when I was your age, so eager to grow up and see the world! Patience, little brother, your time will come!”  
  
“You’re only a few years older than me, Mao!” he screamed back, knocking away Mao’s hand and causing her to stumble backwards before she caught herself.  
  
“And you’re still a hundred years too young to see the GJ Club!” Mao retorted, her fluffy orange hair pushing back as she shoved her face into his, their foreheads locked as they glared at each other, practically growling.  
  
“Just let me visit, Mao!”  
  
“Not a chance, Michio!”  
  
“Pipsqueak!”  
  
“Moron!”  
  
The two continued to stare each other down, trying to physically push the other into submission with their heads, but Michio proved himself to be every bit an Amatsuka, his own bullheadedness matching his sister’s as they locked horns. Eventually, they put their whole bodies into it, their hands wrapping around each others in a grapple, insults flying as neither sibling relented.  
  
“You’ve always gotta have your way, don’t you, Michio? Otherwise it’s just tantrum after tantrum! Why does my club matter that much to you, anyway?!”  
  
“It just sounds like fun, alright! I don’t need some big reason, do I?!”  
  
Mao’s glare suddenly lightened, her gritted teeth relaxing into a smile that would have seemed kind were it not coming from her smug face and in this particular situation. Before Michio could even register it, though, Mao pulled free from his hands, pulling her head back and twirling out of the way as Michio stumbled forward, his momentum carrying him straight into the wall with a large thud.  
  
Michio rubbed at his head, the pain ringing through his skull as he tried to massage it down into something more manageable, something that wasn’t blaring and overpowering all his senses. Despite all of it, though, he still managed to turn around and shoot a pained, piercing glare at his sister.  
  
“Th-this isn’t over, Mao!” he yelled, hardly able to hear his own voice over the ringing in his ears.  
  
He didn’t hear Mao’s response either, but he thought that he could see her smiling, looking almost happy, as she mouthed a word the word “good.”  
  
She turned away before Michio could say anything else. Mao couldn’t shake the image of him cradling his head, glaring back at her like he was ready to get up and argue all over again. “It just sounds like fun…” she muttered, her smile growing wider as she let out a girlish chuckle. “Maybe he really does have the GJ Club spirit,” she remarked before heading off to her room.  
  
When the pain had finally receded into a less overwhelming dull throb, Mao was gone, and even Michio knew better than to try and follow after her. Historically, nothing good had ever come from arguing with her, but this was especially true of fighting in her room. She always managed to turn it into an advantage, holing up inside with headphones on while he shouted through the door or tossing him out completely before he could even offer up a counterpoint. Instead, Michio slowly started off towards the kitchen, grumbling to himself as he went.  
  
Michio was mostly over his anger by the time he made it to the fridge, throwing open the door and leaning on it as he peered inside, trying to decide what he wanted. He didn’t always try and hide his pain through eating, but he’d often find himself craving something after arguments with his sister, wanting something to try and lift him up after losing out to her tenacity. Few things worked as well, in his experience, as something sweet. Unfortunately, though, Mao was often quick to requisition the best food for herself.  
  
Case in point, he found himself glaring at a long line of puddings, sitting all cool and creamy in little plastic jars, each one labeled with a note. The ones up front simply said “Mao” but, as he started to shift them around, seeing if maybe one had escaped her labeling spree, he saw that they had increasingly more aggressive notes the farther back in the refrigerator he went, until it was absolutely clear that Mao had hit every single one of them.  
  
“Jeez, Sis, that’s a little bit much. This one’s even got a drawing of...I mean, I guess that’s supposed to be me?” he mumbled, turning a pudding around so it would look like he hadn’t been rummaging through them, trying to ignore the rumble in his tummy that cried out for the jiggly custard.  
  
He continued shuffling things around in the fridge, starting to lose hope that there was anything good in there that hadn’t already been claimed for his sister, when he happened upon a slice of cake tucked away in the back. It was sitting all on its own, uncovered on a small china plate. Michio carefully pulled it out of the fridge, holding it gingerly with his fingertips as he turned it around and around, expecting to find some kind of note hidden somewhere. He even held the plate up, looking underneath it and expecting, at this point, to see a note with Mao’s face drawn at it, sticking her tongue out at him. There was nothing, though, not even the slightest trace that Mao had ever seen the cake.  
  
A big smile spread across his face. He closed the refrigerator door, walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small fork, then made his way down the hall to his room. He started stepping lighter as he got closer and closer to his room, carefully eying the door across from his, adorned with a sign that, quite proudly, claimed it belonged to Mao. Michio kept his eyes on it as he opened his own unadorned door and slipped inside, closing it as lightly as he could. He stood with his back to it for a second, straining to hear anything from across the hall, still feeling like, despite all the checks he’d done, he was still stealing something his sister had deigned hers. Once he was certain that the coast was clear, he giddily made his way over to the table and set the cake on it, plopping himself down right on the floor.  
  
His mouth watered as he looked it over, still amazed that Mao hadn’t noticed it. It was a sizable slice, nearly as big as the plate itself, it’s three layers of spongy chocolate towering up from the table The cake looked so light and airy, it’s dark color proclaiming that it was loaded with cocoa and chocolatey goodness. If that wasn’t enough, it was held together with frosting so rich, thick, and fudgy that it held onto the delicate cake like glue, determined not to let it go without a fight. The same frosting coated the outside of the piece, little piped swirls twirling up from the top, making it look like a delicious mountain. It was adorned with curls of chocolate that rested delicately on top of it, lazily curling over the sides, ribbons of smooth milky chocolate and rich dark chocolate intertwined together.  
  
Michio picked up the fork, his stomach rumbling in anticipation as he brought the fork down, gently cutting through it, layer after layer, until he finally scooped it up and held it to his mouth. He paused for just a second, inhaling the enticing chocolatey smell as all the pain and frustration he had stored up from the fight just faded away, then opened his mouth and stuck the cake in. He closed his eyes as he chewed it, his head lolling gently to the side as its delicious, rich flavor washed over his mouth. He hardly wanted to swallow the cake, wishing that he could just have that taste in his mouth forever, but he did, letting out a large, contented sigh when he was done.  
  
“Haaah...it’s so good! I have no idea how Mao missed this! I’m going to have to find out where we got it from and try and sneak away some more!”  
  
As much as he did want to savor it, the cake was just so good that he couldn’t resist going right in for another bite, and then another, until, finally, one small, slender forkful was all that remained. He actually felt sad for a moment as he went to put the last piece into his mouth, but even that couldn’t stand up to the power of all that decadent chocolate. Michio happily chewed away until he swallowed the last piece, running his fork along the plate to salvage any last bit of delicious frosting that remained.  
  
He leaned back when he was done, his hands resting comfortably on his stomach. Michio could still lightly taste the chocolate, the flavor still lingering even though he was finished.  
  
“That was the best! I don’t think I’ve ever had anything that good before! It’s kinda weird, though. I’d’ve thought for sure that Mao’d never shut up about us having something this tasty. Did she not know about it either?” he wondered, trying to imagine, judging by the size of the piece, how such a large cake went completely unnoticed by either of them. “Well...maybe this’ll just have to be my little secret, then, hehe. Either way, I should probably get this back to the kitchen…” he said, starting to push himself up off of the ground.  
  
As he started to stand up, though, his head began to swim, a lightheadedness overcoming him as the room around him started to swirl and churn. Odd as it seemed, it felt that it took far longer for him to get up than it usually did, something about the motions he was so accustomed to suddenly feeling strange and foreign. He reeled a little before finally finding his footing, pulling himself straight as he steadied himself.  
  
“Wh-whew...that was weird…” he murmured, before whatever he was going to say next caught in his throat. He looked around his room, an expression of confusion spreading on his face as he momentarily struggled to recognize it. With some scrutiny, he saw that it was, indeed, all the same, but it just seemed so wrong and different now. Something about his perspective had changed, making everything seem smaller than it was before. Michio looked down at the table in front of him, thinking that it appeared somehow farther away, that the plate and fork were tinier, when he noticed that his pants were now pulled up midway up his calves. “W-wait, what…” he started to murmur, dragging his vision back up his body where he saw his stomach was completely exposed, his shirt resting just under his chest, while the sleeves were short enough that they barely reached past his elbows, making it look almost, but not quite, like a short sleeved dress shirt.  
  
“I-I’m...no way, am I really taller?” he murmured, his voice full of amazement. His question was answered by a long, low rumble from his stomach, accompanied by a strange feeling as it seemed to twist and turn over itself. “Ooof...don’t tell me there was something wrong with the cake…” he lamented, as he brought a hand over his bare belly.  
  
“H-huh?”  
  
Much to his surprise, his tummy now felt far softer than it ever had before. He pressed on it, gently, his fingers squishing into soft, yielding flesh. Michio had never been terribly athletic, so a squishy stomach was nothing new to him, but this was on a completely different level, the softness so enticing that he found himself bringing his other hand down to squeeze at it, enjoying how smooth and round it felt. When he looked down, he noticed that the skin around it had changed, taking on a milky white color that, at least visually, added to how alluringly soft it was.  
  
“Th-that’s strange...I just had one piece of cake, my stomach shouldn’t be like this, right? I mean...it was a big one...but still...it’s...it’s kinda large...isn’t it?” he asked, a deep blush starting to spread through his face as he pulled his hands away from his smooth tummy. He let out a surprised gasp as he looked downwards again, trying to confirm whether his stomach was indeed any larger, and seeing instead that his hips had started to widen, blossoming outwards like a flower slowly beginning to bloom. Gentle weight hugged their curves, making them fuller, rounder, and cuter with each passing second. He placed his hands on him, his blush deepening as he felt that they were every bit as entrancingly soft and smooth as his tummy was. He gave them a light squeeze, then ran his hands down along them, shocked at how wide they felt as his pants began to bite into his sides. “Th-they’re so huge…” he muttered. “I...I don’t think I’ve ever seen, well, anyone with hips like these…” He trailed off, his confusion growing as he tried to work out what was happening to him.  
  
He felt like something tight was wrapping around his waist, a feeling different from that of the pants that were stretching to their limit around his wide hips. A shocked sound came out of his mouth as air was pushed out of his lungs and looked up to see that his waist was starting to squeeze in. It pressed in, narrower and narrower, pinching ever so slightly into the soft weight on his hips. “N-no way..they’re even...they’re even bigger now?!” he cried out, alarmed by how much rounder his hips were than by his waist tucking in.  
  
“Th-this is nuts! What’s going o-ungh…” Michio’s protests were interrupted by a mounting tightness in his chest. His shirt was already pulled taut against him, the buttons straining slightly, but it seemed even tighter now as his chest grew more tender. His nipples started to stiffen against his shirt, the feeling of them rubbing against the fabric sending a pleasurable tickle through his body that he tried his hardest to stifle. That became much harder, though, as a warmth started to build inside of him, culminating in his chest slowly, pleasurably, swelling outwards, getting bigger and bigger as weight pooled up within it. The two perfectly round, soft, milky breasts pressed up against his shirt tightly, and Michio could see his nipples changing underneath it, lightening into a soft pink color. His breasts’ weight smushed up suffocatingly against the fabric, until the shirt simply couldn’t contain them any longer. The buttons popped right off, his chest spilling out as the tightness that had been overwhelming Michio subsided, making it easier to breathe. Their hefty weight left them sagging ever so slightly as they rested comfortably against the bottom of his shirt. The cool air in his room caused goosebumps to spread over his chest, surrounding his cute, puffier nipples and sending a pleasurable shiver through his body. He gently wrapped an arm around his breasts in an attempt to keep warm. He was shocked, however, by just how sensitive they were, even against his arm, a surprised little moan of pleasure slipping past his lips.  
  
“Th-these are,” Michio started to say, a blush spreading through his face as he stared down at the deep, creamy cleavage cradled in his arm, “b-boobs… But why do I have these… They’re huge and...kinda heavy…” he said, gently rocking them up and down with his arm. “Th-these boobs and hips...wh-what’s happening to me? It’s...it’s like I’m becoming a girl or something,” he said, laughing awkwardly before his chuckles weakly died off, blushing brighter as he realized that must have been what was happening. “It’s...it’s the only explanation...right?”  
  
As if in response to her question, her shoulders started to cramp up before they pushed in, narrowing her already small frame even more. She watched as the arm that supported her breasts began to change, getting softer and slightly pudgier, while the other arm changed as well. The same smooth, milky skin that covered the rest of her torso began to spread down her arms, thinning out any hair on them as it went. Her hands cracked as they narrowed and slimmed down, losing whatever stubbiness they had as her fingers lengthened slightly, thinning out until they were slim and elegant. Her nails grew with them, trimming themselves into perfect little curves that extended slightly past her fingertips.  
  
She held her hands up, turning them over and admiring just how slender and dainty her fingers looked, when she started to feel an odd, ticklish sensation building in her face. It spread outwards from the tip of her nose, flowing back until her cheeks were tingling and the tips of her ears felt weird and numb. She felt tension and tightness between her eyes, noticing that her nose seemed to be changing, getting smaller as it started to fill less and less of her vision. Closing one of her eyes, she tried to focus on the blurry point best she could, until she finally made her way over to a small mirror on her dresser, flipping it up in time to see it settling into a cute, delicate little bump in the middle of her face.  
  
As she continued to watch, that smooth, milky skin that covered so much of her body began to paint itself on her face. Her cheeks took on a slight rosy glow as they began to pull up, puffing out just a bit and leaving them looking far, far softer than they’d been, adding a pleasant roundness to her face. The tip of her chin shrank down, becoming less prominent and further accentuating her face’s welcoming curves. Michio’s lips tingled as they plumped up, gently pressing against each other as an adorable pink hue spread through them, leaving them looking full and juicy.  
  
While she watched the changes that were spreading over her face, her confused, worried expression started to shift as her eyes changed, growing a little larger and friendlier as her irises shifted from a dull, greyish blue to a bright, happy pink that seemed to sparkle from somewhere deep inside. Her eyelashes thickened and grew long and luscious, curling up ever so slightly at the tips, bouncing gently against each other as she blinked, trying to adjust to the odd feeling of how much heavier they felt. When she was done blinking, she noticed that her eyebrows had also changed, getting a little thicker than they were before, though their shape had changed considerably, trimming themselves into adorable, friendly arcs that sat high up on her head.  
  
Suddenly, she saw something strange at the edge of her vision, some bit of hair catching the light differently than the rest. She looked up to see what was happening, only to find that a wave of bright, almost pastel pink was starting to spread out from her crown, effortlessly overtaking her oily, black hair, and leaving it looking soft and silky instead. It started to grow as the color spread, her scalp tingling as fluffy strands of hair began to tickle at her ears, eliciting a soft giggle and causing her to bat it away. She was shocked to feel just how soft it was now, somehow feeling more voluminous and healthier than her hair ever had before. She grasped at some strands and rolled them between her fingers as her hair started to grow longer in the back, brushing up against her neck. It was practically down to her shoulder blades by the time the front started to catch up, fluffy tufts flowing down the side of her face as her bangs grew out, a few loose strands dangling in front of her eyes as the same lovely, bubblegummy pink spread through her eyebrows.  
  
“Wh-what should I d-do about this!” she fretted, grabbing at a bunch of the soft, thick hair as her voice cracked and her throat began to tingle. “Sh-should I go and tell Mao…” she wondered, her voice starting to shift into a higher pitch as she drew her words out just a little more. She stared at the door as though she could see straight into her sister’s room. “N-no, I can’t. I-I’m sure she’d just make fun of me… I-I’m so much larger than her, she’d just call me a c-cow or something…” she said, her voice dropping to a sad, soft tone, imagining the smug smile on her sister’s face and her shrill laugh as she joked about Michio’s chest and tummy. “O-or worse, sh-she’d be mad…”  
  
While she continued to worry about what her sister would say when she saw her, Michio felt her pants growing tighter once more, the hem along her butt starting to feel especially restricting as her cheeks filled up with a gentle, delicate weight. She could feel her underwear being swallowed up by her cheeks as they expanded, wedging themselves tight between them as they continued to swell in her pants, soon straining the seat. “O-oh no! N-not here, too!” she cried out, feeling the weight continuing to build as she fumbled with the pants, desperate to get them off. The belt was the easiest, the ends flying off to the side once she got the buckle undone, glad to free from their increasingly strenuous task of holding on tight to her hips, but the pants took far more effort. She wiggled herself around as she fussed with the zipper, eventually getting it free after pushing out her stomach as much as she could, then began to work her pants off, relying on the same rocking motions as her hips swayed around. The pants yielded, bit by bit, until they finally cleared her butt, her cheeks practically falling out as she pulled them off.  
  
“Th-these are t-tight too,” she said, her voice sounding increasingly worried and cute as she cupped her soft, squishy butt, working her slender fingers under the hem of her underwear and trying to pull them free. It took some effort for her to unwedge them, and even though she did, her butt was now so large that the underwear bit into them, marring her milky white skin with red stress marks. “I...I gotta take them off, b-but then I’ll be… N-no, I can’t worry about that…” she said, trying to reassure herself as she worked the underwear off of, the waistband pressing tightly into her cheeks, smushing them while she pulled the briefs off.  
  
As she pulled herself back up, she saw the hair on her legs completely melt away before they were overtaken by creamy skin. She felt her thighs start to press together, feeling amazingly soft and smooth against her crotch, as they filled up a with a soft, feminine weight, becoming thicker and adding more roundness to her already wide hips and butt. Her calves grew only slightly larger, losing some of their tightness as a bit of weight settled into them. She spread her arms out to balance herself as her feet started to crack and pop, shrinking down considerably until they were tiny and cute, but found herself toppling, falling back onto her bed as her toes lengthening a little, their shiny nails growing a bit longer.  
  
“Ah, jeez, come on…” she said, pushing herself up from the bed and falling right back down as she was suddenly overcome with a strange, overwhelming lightheadedness. She felt a hot flush spread through her cheeks, her brow beading with sweat, while a gentle, warm tingle wrapped itself around her crotch, reaching its way deep, deep into her belly. Her plump thighs started to feel even better against her body and Michio was unable to resist the sensation, pressing them together even tighter, losing herself in the soft, wonderful feeling. Gentle little moans poured out of her lips, until she bit lightly on her finger to stifle them, worried what would happen were her sister to hear them. The amazing feeling that enveloped her crotch spread to her whole body, a pleasurable tingle covering every inch of her as she pressed her thighs together harder and harder, rubbing them against one another as something warm and sticky started to coat them. She was so caught up in what was happening that she hardly noticed how they’d started to shake, jiggling slightly as they brushed together, until those tremors spread more and more and her whole body was shaking. Every inch of her felt ready to burst, her back arching upwards as she bit down harder on her finger, barely able to suppress the pleasure that was flooding through her, causing her head to swim and her senses to go wild. Then it released, all at once, her body practically rolling against the sheets as her mind tried to keep up with each amazing sensation every inch of her was having, hastily covering her mouth with her arm as her warm breath moaned into it. She was panting heavily by the time her body had finally calmed down, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, her head lolling off to the side until her eyelids grew heavy and she dozed off, a blissful smile on her face.  
  
She didn’t wake up until the next morning, when the happy chirping of birds outside hunting for food was interrupted by loud knocks shaking her door, startling her awake. She sat up in bed, hastily covering herself with her sheets once she realized she was naked, her eyes glued on the door as it rattled against the frame.  
  
“Megu! Come on, Megumi, we’re gonna be late!” Mao shouted through the door, her shrill yells hardly muted at all.  
  
“R-right, sure thing, Sis!” she responded, letting out a heavy, relieved sigh when she heard Mao’s tiny footsteps walking away down the hall. “Megumi…” she muttered, getting out of bed and looking down at her body. “I guess...I guess that’s me? Mao seems to think so, at least… And...and it is kind of a cute name…” she said, trailing off as she looked at her messy bedhead in the large dresser mirror that she would have realized, if she’d thought about it at all, hadn’t been there before. It was, instead, her sister laughing from the kitchen that snapped her back to reality, causing her blush at her reflection in the mirror. “O-oh! Right, school...uhm…”  
  
Megumi fretted around her room before opening up her new wardrobe and finding it packed with clothes, the most prominent being a couple of school uniforms hanging very neatly at the front. Then she pulled open a couple of drawers, lined neatly with folded underwear, bras and panties in all kinds of light, pastel colors and floral patterns. She couldn’t help but blush as she dug through them, eventually setting on a matching pair in a cute, minty green color. She started to put on the bra, a little unsure of what to do at first. She managed to get her arms through the straps, that much seemed obvious, and she did an alright job working the cups over her breasts, but it took her awhile to manage the clasps in the back, wiggling and contorting her back as the tried to get them to hook. Megumi thought she had it once, only for the bra to snap as soon as she put her arms down to her side. By the time she finally had it secure, her shoulders had started to cramp up a bit, and she had to reach her hand down into the cups to readjust the fit. She let out a sigh once her breasts were finally comfortable, feeling like she’d just tackled her first true challenge as a woman.  
  
The panties were much easier, nothing about them any different from what Megumi was already used to, but she found herself relishing them more than she ever had any other pair of underwear. They felt so soft and cool as she pulled them up her legs, and, even as they gently lifted her butt, they felt unbelievably light and wonderful as they rested comfortably against her cushy hips. After her underwear was on, she reached for one of the hanging uniforms, pulling a white blouse off first and slipping it on. She was amazed at how much softer and lighter it was than the uniform shirts she was used to, enjoying the delicate fabric between her fingers as she buttoned it up. Megumi was a little put off by how large it seemed to make her chest, the blouse stretching a bit around it, but she tried to push that out of her mind, focusing instead on gently pulling out the hair that was trapped underneath the collar.  
  
Moving on, she grabbed the teal and yellow tartan skirt off the hook, looking it over as she tried to figure out just how it worked. It took her an embarrassingly long amount of time to find the little button at the side, feeling very silly as she unzipped it and slid it up her body, fussing with it until she got it to sit comfortably on her hips before fastening it once again. Megumi fidgeted a little at the odd feeling of the air catching and circulating beneath her skirt before reaching for a low-necked, lavender sweater, feeling how thick and warm it was before she went to put it on, buttoning the sweater up, and finding herself instantly happy for the warmth it provided and for how snugly it hugged her body. Next was one of the more striking features of the uniform she’d seen her sister wear for so long, a black jacket hemmed in yellow, with matching teal lapels and wrists. She slipped it on, pulled her hair out, and then struggled to pull it across her chest, her blush growing with her frustration, until she realized that the jacket wasn’t meant to button, glad that no one was around to see her struggle.  
  
“Ahaha...I always thought Mao didn’t button hers because she was lazy…” she muttered, hoping to lessen her embarrassment with that justification as she started opening more drawers, suddenly realizing she hadn’t put on socks. She found them down at the very bottom, slipping on a pair of soft white socks up her creamy calves until they were just below her knees, glad she wasn’t going to be wearing the long thigh highs that her sister usually did. The only thing left hanging on the hook was a red ribbon with a yellow stripe down the middle. She went over to the large mirror as she went to put it on, fumbling with it a little until she remembered how her sister wore hers, getting it neatly tied after only two tries. She couldn’t help but smile, seeing herself wearing the same uniform her sister did, knowing that, for all her talk about patience, Megumi really had grown up.  
  
Those warm feelings were broken, though, as her door opened up, accompanied by Mao’s grumblings.  
  
“Megu, come on! You’ve missed breakfast already and…” Mao trailed off, while Megumi turned around, a scared look on her face as she realized that, as much as Mao seemed to be convinced that this was who she was, it was her first time actually being seen in this new body. She held her breath, suddenly worried about what her sister was about to say.  
  
“Jeez, Megu, your hair is a mess! Sit down already, we’ve got to get going!” she said, directing a dazed Megumi to a chair while she pulled a hairbrush off the counter. “I swear, you wouldn’t be able to do anything without your big sister around,” Mao grumbled, the pride in her voice more than a little obvious.  
  
“Of course. I’d be lost without you, big Sis!” Megumi said, her voice sounding surprisingly cheerful even though she now found herself worried that she’d made a huge mistake. With how much bigger she was now, what if she was the older sibling? Her concerns melted away though as she heard her sister’s smug little laugh behind her.  
  
“Obviously!” Mao boasted, before reaching her hands into Megumi’s soft hair, pulling some of it up, and starting brush away all the kinks and curls that formed while she was sleeping. Megumi felt her shoulders slumping as Mao worked through her chair, her eyes closing as a blissful smile spread on her face, enjoying the feeling of Mao’s fingers teasing the knots free and brushing against her scalp. The hair she finished with felt lovely, too, feeling even fluffier than ever as it fell against her neck. She was practically purring by the time her sister put the brush down, feeling a pang of regret as she went to get up, only to have Mao’s tiny hands press her back down.  
  
“Hold on, we still gotta tie it up! Did you forget that too, Megu?”  
  
“Ahaha...of course not, Sis…” Megumi nervously laughed, not all sure what her sister meant.  
  
Mao fumbled around in Megumi’s dresser for something, and, when she came back, started working her fingers through her hair again, the same blissful smile returning as she gathered it and started pushing it up. She felt something soft and silky being tied around, tickling against her scalp until she couldn’t feel it at all. Another smug laugh let Megumi know that Mao was done, the feeling of hair teasing the back of her neck now completely gone.  
  
“Well? Go ahead!” Mao urged her own to the mirror.  
  
Megumi walked over, her eyes lighting up as she saw her hair had been tied up with a large, blue ribbon, fluffy little strands poking up from the back of her head while two messy little strands sat on the top of her crown. She smiled widely, immensely pleased with how wonderful it looked.  
  
“This is amazing, Sis! You did fantastic!” she beamed, running over to Mao and hugging her tight.  
  
“Ehehehe...h-hey, wait, Megu! School! We’ve got to get to school!” Mao shouted, trying to pull herself out of her little sister’s arms.  
  
“Ah! Right, sorry!” Megumi laughed, letting go of Mao before the two of them hurried out of her room, the sisters running the whole way to school together.  
  
By the time they’d made it to the school’s entrance, Megumi couldn’t help but stare at the building with a sense of awe, like she was finally being given a chance to enter a new, exciting world that had been closed off to her for so very long. The reality seemed even more wonderful to her than any fantasies she’d had about this moment. She had to steady herself somewhat, worrying that, somehow, it was all going to just fade away, before she felt Mao grab her by the hand.  
  
“Jeez, Megu, what’s up with you this morning? You’re so spacey! You sure you’re not sick? I can take you to the nurse’s office if you are.”  
  
“Ah, it’s okay! I’m fine, thanks Sis! I just have a feeling that school’s going to be wonderful today!”  
  
“That’s my little Sis! Always suuuuch a good girl, gettin’ all excited about class like that,” Mao teased, grinning as she and Megu continued walking, chatting happily until Mao finally reached her classroom. “You really are spacey today, though, dummy! Your class is downstairs, remember? We can’t spend allll day together! Besides, we’re heading to the clubroom right after school! I’ll come pick you up, so wait in your class for me at the end of the day, alright?”  
  
“O-oh, yes, of course! See you later, Sis!” Megu said, Mao waving at her as she turned around and headed down a nearby flight of stairs, only finding out where her room was when a few of her classmates beckoned her over, happily smiling and waving.  
  
Despite the confusing start, the rest of Megu’s school day went remarkably well, finding herself adjusting to her new life with little difficulty. Her lessons weren’t terribly exciting, but she was, to her surprise, a more capable, diligent student than she’d ever really been before, happily taking perfect notes throughout the day. Her classmates, too, were friendlier than she could’ve ever expected, and as she spent her lunch break pleasantly chatting away with a large group of girls she now knew to be good friends of hers, she couldn’t help but smile at how popular she’d suddenly become. Still, as fun as this all was for her, there was a small part of her that couldn’t settle down, constantly hanging on the promise that, as soon as classes finished for the day, Mao would be there to fetch her, and she’d finally, finally get to see the clubroom she’d so dearly wished to enter for so very long.  
  
That restlessness carried her through the day until, finally, the last bell rang. She gathered up her things, making some idle chit-chat with her friends as she did, then made her way out of the classroom, saying a few more goodbyes as her anticipation reached a fever pitch, hoping her sister wouldn’t keep her waiting. She stepped out the door to her room, anxious and ready, her heart dropping a little when looked around and didn’t see Mao.  
  
“Alright, let’s go, Megu!”  
  
She jumped when she heard Mao’s high-pitched, smug voice from below her, blushing a little as she realized that her sister had been there the whole time.  
  
“O-of course!” she chirped, fighting back the instinct to say that she hadn’t seen Mao down there, and following Mao as she proudly started strolling down the hall.  
  
It didn’t take them much time to reach the clubroom, the outside already looking every bit as wonderful as Mao had made it sound. Fancy letters on a thick piece of paper taped to the door pronounced it as the GJ Club, with its own little red mailbox right next to the door. It was when Mao threw open the sliding door, though, that Megu’s eyes really went wide.  
  
She followed Mao in, her sense of wonder only growing as she tried to process everything that was in the room. To start with, it was a huge room, far bigger than any she was used to for a simple club, with a whole wall full of large, multi-paned windows that bathed the room in the afternoon sunlight. Up against the windows sat a large, fancy-looking red couch that looked like the comfiest thing Megumi had ever seen, and not just because a larger blonde girl was curled up on it, her messy hair resting on a soft yellow cat plush as she basked in the sun. She thought the girl’s hair was messy, but, upon closer look, saw that it seemed to be shaped that way, as though she wanted to have two cat ears on her head. She smiled, finally being able to put a face, even if it was a sleepy one, to the Kirara she’d always heard so much about.  
  
Across from it was a desk with an older desktop computer, the red chair in front of it occupied by a girl with long, flowing purple hair, whose jacket was barely hanging on to her shoulders, tapping away at something on the screen that, as far as Megumi could tell, was a chess game. This was, no doubt, Shion, the girl Mao was always getting to help her with her homework and studying for exams with. Next to her was a tall bookshelf, its shelves lined with all kinds of books that looked tall and important, giving that part of the room a very educated, academic feeling. In the middle of the room was a small tatami mat, with a kotatsu right in the middle. Mao wasted no time bouncing over to it, practically sliding under its blue, floral printed blanket, her shoulders relaxing the instant she felt how warm and wonderful it was.  
  
While a normal clubroom might have ended there, the GJ Club room stretched on. In the back by the windows was, strangely enough, what looked like a wood burning stove. A girl with thick, green pigtails sat by it, happily munching away at a bag of potato chips without a care in the world. Megumi almost laughed, seeing how laid back she was, completely absorbed in snacking, exactly like Mao had always described Tama. Against the far wall was an old, practically ancient TV, its clunky knobs and wood paneling making more of a piece of furniture than a useful appliance, and next to that was a wooden cabinet, its glass doors revealing fancy china tea sets. It was so much to take in, so grandiose in scale, that Megumi hadn’t even finished inventorying everything by the time Mao leaned back, staring up at her.  
  
“Megu! Go make us some tea!” she commanded, shooing her sister off towards the far corner she was just about to look at when she was interrupted.  
  
“Of course!” Megumi replied, hardly minding her sister’s demanding tone as made her way to the table in the back. There wasn’t too much on it, just an electric kettle, a large, compartmentalized box full of loose leaf teas, and a few supplies for making tea, but something about that corner of the room felt cozy to her, like it was a second home. She turned around to see, tucked in against the bookshelf, what was practically a teeny tiny kitchenette, with a small refrigerator and oven, and a small sink against the adjacent wall. She grabbed the kettle and filled it up, then opened up the cabinet to pick a tea set while the water boiled. Once she’d picked out the tea she wanted to make, surprised to find that she had any kind of opinion at all on what would be nice and warming on such a chilly day, she got it set to brew and went to the refrigerator, opening it and finding a large, triple-layered chocolate cake inside.  
  
She pulled it out of the fridge and set it on the table, looking over it. There was no mistaking it. That thick, gooey frosting, those decadent little curls of chocolate, and that moist, spongy cake...this was definitely the same cake she’d had the day before, before everything had changed. This was a whole cake, though, not even cut into, and something about it seemed familiar in a different way. She could vaguely remember slowly grating blocks of chocolate to make the curls, humming to herself as she made the batter and placed in the oven, just knowing that everyone in the club was going to love it. Megumi wasn’t sure which memory was the correct one, if there was only one, but looking at the cake, she knew that, no matter what, nothing would change the wonderful moment she was having now with her sister and all of their friends. If anything, it was about to get even better with the five them enjoying warm, soothing tea and delicious, chocolatey cake.  
  
Megumi dug out a knife from the nearby drawer, cutting the cake in neat, thin little slices, before scrounging around in the cabinet for a few more plates.  
  
“Oooh, what’re all those plates for, Megu?” Mao cried out, her voice getting more and more excited. “Got something good for us?”  
  
“Just wait and see,” Megumi said, smiling back warmly at her sister before she went back to her corner, pouring out cups of tea and sliding the pieces of cake onto the plates.  
  
She gave Tama’s hers first, the girl smiling widely and thanking her as a few potato chip crumbs escaped her mouth. Megumi went over to Kirara next, gently wafting the tea under her nose until she started to perk up, sitting upright and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Megu...meat?” she asked, her voice still heavy with drowsiness. It wasn’t the large hunks of meat she was used to, but she seemed more than glad to take the tea and cake from Megumi.  
  
After that, she brought Shion hers, setting it down gently next to her, away from the hand that was clicking away with the mouse. Shion seemed to waste no time, clicking up a storm and then hastily typing something out before closing the game she was doing and turning towards Megumi to take a sip of the tea, closing her eyes as she savored it. She was smiling as she put the cup down, slipping up out of her chair and wrapping her hand around the back of Megumi’s head as she pulled her in close, giving her a soft, gentle kiss, her lips still warm and wet and tasting just a little like the spices in the tea. While Megumi’s face was blushing a deep red, Shion kept that same, loving smile as she pulled away. “Want me to sit with you, today, Megu?” she asked, her voice sounding even cooler and more entrancing than Megumi had ever imagined. All she could do was nod yes, timidly turning away while Shion moved over to the kotatsu, taking her tea and cake with her.  
  
Collecting herself, she went back to her corner and juggled the remaining plates, Shion reaching up to take hers so she could place her sister’s on the table. Mao had already shoveled a piece of chocolate cake into her mouth by the time Megumi joined them under the kotatsu, sitting next to Shion and letting out a contented sigh as her legs started feeling all warm and toasty. Megumi felt Shion snuggling up next to her, their bodies pressing tight together as Shion’s arm wrapped around her back and her hand settled on her hip. Shion gently rested her head on Megu’s shoulder, nuzzling against her as she went for another sip of tea. Megumi did the same, hoping that, somehow, it would help calm her nerves.  
  
“Wow, Megu! This is really great!” Mao said, in between mouthfuls of chocolate cake, a bit of frosting staining her face.  
  
“It really is,” Megumi responded, her voice small and tiny, as she felt a gentle, happy warmth spread through her body.


End file.
